Pyshic Twist Version You and Me
by RKSSAMA
Summary: A cloaked man who's been all over the newspapers recently for his crimes against all the major guilds has now come to Fairy tail! He knocks the girls into an insane madness, and it's up to the guys to figure out what to do with the bunch of screaming girls before it's too late! Can Natsu save them all and defeat this cloaked man? Warning, Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale!


"Hey did u guys here about the man they call Insane Asylum?" The question rang throughout the guild.

"Oh yea," said Lucy, "He's been targeting all the major guilds... He has some type of illegal magic that either makes the ones hit go crazy or draw out an overwhelming amount of magic out of them, until they die."

"Which is exactly why I brought some books over to research it on" interrupted Levy. "Hey Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy waved back.

"Well, what did you find out?" Mirajane asked with a curious look.

Levy opened up her books and began to read aloud. "-This magic can only be erased by one thing- happiness?"

"WHAT?! HAPPINESS?!" exclaimed everyone with laughter.

"That's so cheesy," said Natsu as he gulfed down his lunch.

Lucy bit her lip and was silently thankful that Erza was currently on a job. At least, if he decided to show up, they wouldn't have to worry about Erza.

That was when Makarov came. "Be careful," he warned, "you never know which guild is next. For now, always stick with somebody, and don't walk al-."

Right then, somebody barged into the guild. He was completely covered with a black robe and had red gloves, and only his crazed eyes showed…

"Hey doctor," the stranger cried, "I found a room full of CRAZIES! Now for some FUN! PSYCHIC TWIST ~ VERSION 1!" And all of a sudden, a powerful gas swept throughout the room. Many girls were knocked to the floor. The guys were puzzled. They felt it, but nothing was happening to them. To them it felt just like a strong wind. But to their surprise, all the girls started screaming.

Some were screaming and ripping the place apart. Others were rocking back forth muttering to themselves. Juvia ran to the roof with a rain cloud above her head only to cover the whole place in her gloom and her rain, while screaming, "HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!", over and over again. (Most people could figure out she meant Gray.) Only a few girls, like Wendy and Mirajane, were lucky for they were in the basement. A group of guys ran to warn them not to come upstairs.

The whole place was in pandemonium. Natsu ran out yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Makarov yelled through the chaos, "The only thing we can do is make them happy!"

_**How can we do that?**_ They all paused and thought about that. All the guys started to shift uncomfortably. What an embarrassing topic! Noticing everyone's expression and unwillingness, shyly, Gray climbed up to the roof. All the guys watched him with praiseworthy eyes, silently cheering him on, as they tried to calm the other girls.

When Gray got up to the roof, he found Juvia screaming, clutching her head, screaming the same sentence over and over, again and again. The rain was pouring heavily and was freezing, but Gray, him being an ice wizard, obviously didn't mind. Slowly, with the sadness apparent in his eyes, he knelt behind her and hugged her tight, hoping something would happen. Still, oblivious to him, she screamed, HE DOESN'T LOVE ME HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! Gray's world was being flipped upside down. He had an annoying weakness over crying girls. He thought, _**what would make her happy? This is harder than I thought. **_

"Juvia…. Calm down…." She only replied the same words she had been repeating the whole time. She wasn't in the right state of mind to hear his pleading voice. Slowly, he raised her head to his. _**The look of crazy is all over her face**_**,** he thought to himself and smiled. He thought of all their fun times together… _**What if they all went away? Well then, here goes nothing! Hopefully this'll make her happy!**_He gently kissed her.

At first, she was struggling to get out of his grasp. But soon, she started to relax, and became limp. All Gray could do was to continue. _**Will this work?**_ The rain then started to cease. The clouds above them were clearing up. He then realized her arms were around his neck. Releasing himself from her, he asked if she was alright. With those small words, she started to cry and gripped him tightly as she was reminded of that pain and sorrow that wouldn't stop overflowing from her. It was as if everything in her life that had gone wrong came back to haunt her. But she remembered him there, as he tried to bring her back, through all her pain.

Gray carried her down from the roof into the guild. Juvia had used up all her energy, and fell asleep on the way down. The whole guild erupted in cheers; she was the first one back to normal. The cheering was all much to Gray's horror as he blushed uncontrollably. He then noticed Levy, whose mouth kept spewing random words and formulas of anything she'd have ever read. Gray sadly just walked away and brought Juvia to Mirajane, so she could be taken care of. Up on the ceiling beams, was Gajeel, who was silently watching her. He was tired of just sitting around and waiting. He quickly (so that no one could see him,) brought Levy to a different room.

Her mouth kept moving, saying a bunch of random words.

"Damn it, stop it Levy." To his surprise, she responded, but with weird robotic movements.

"I-am-not-needed." And she started to sing single notes, which were very off-tune.

_**What's with her? Is she a freaking computer or something?**_ "Hurry up and change back." Gajeel answered back, caustically.

"Why? I'm peeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrfec tly fine!" and she started to state math formulas.

_**She really is like a computer! What the hell?**_ Thoughts kept ringing in his head. "Why? Because I don't like you like this. We're friends aren't we? So do me a favor and stop acting like a damn computer."

"Friends… Friends DO NOT NEED ME! LIES, LIES, LIES, A SQUARED PLUS B SQUARED EQUALS C SQUARED!" She cast a spell, but the only thing that hit him were a bunch of random letters.

_**A squared plus b squared equals-?**_ Now she was starting to piss him off. "Fine, then I _don't_ like you as a _friend_. Now change back."

"Searching, searching, cannot compute response. If the y value is stated then-"

"I-i-i-i- love…. you." _**WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!**_Gajeel started panicking and he turned red. Of all things, _that_ had to come out of his mouth! To his surprise though, she became limp, closed her eyes, and fell on him. Gajeel blushed violently as he looked down at her. _**CRAP WHAT IS SHE DOING? AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST WAIT HERE FOR HER TO GET UP?**_ Then she opened her eyes, she simply said, "Me too," and fell asleep.

"A-a-as if I really love you...!" He quickly said, stammering over every word. He _did_ mean it, but he wasn't planning on actually _telling _her! Then it occurred to him. _**So the other guys were wrong… You don't have to go that far to please them… Damn, girls are so easy to please! So in order to make them happy, you just need to say "I love you?" What the hell?**__**At least I didn't end up kissing her! Then where would I be? If I'm lucky, she won't remember any of this.**_ But deep down in his gut, he hoped she wouldn't forget, even though he kept silently denying it. Gajeel kept this information to himself though, for he did not wish to repeat to the others what he had just accidently said.

It was then that Natsu came back, furious. He couldn't find Insane Asylum. "WHERE'S THAT PIECE OF SHIT?! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" he said, as he started punching and kicking the wall. It took several men to restrain him. They already had more than enough to deal with at the moment, and they didn't need Natsu wrecking the place.

When he had quieted down, which took quite some time; he was informed that now the only girl left was Lucy. And her condition had been the worst of all the girls. She tilted her head back and forth, eerily singing, (with a few interruptions of crazy laughter.)

"Ha Ha I'm INSANE insane insane insane~! Nobody wants me~ 'cuz I'm insane INSANE! Oh what a happy happy life! Open, the door of ~ INSANITY~! Ohohoho what a lovely animal I am! Ohoho…"

Natsu gaped aghast with horror. "I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" he yelled and slammed the door behind him. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. _**Now what?**_

Natsu was furious at first. He hit random objects whenever they came in contact. When his mind finally straightened out, he thought, _**only Lucy left**_**?** _**What's that supposed to mean?**_His brain couldn't interpret it. He thought and thought. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't rely on instinct this time. Lethargically, he got up and walked back to the guild. If he couldn't rely on instinct, he'd just go with the flow! He didn't quite know what he was going to do, but he was going to do something!

When he got back, he was stunned at the sight in front of him. Everyone was trying to fight off Insane Asylum. Fire began to build up and Natsu was covered in flames. Even his eyes seemed to be lit on fire. Everyone froze.

"I'll handle him," he said in a voice not too loud, but loud enough for most to hear. They all knew from experience that when Natsu was pissed, there was no stopping him.

"Ohohohoho, look who decided to finally show up! Come one, LET'S GET CUUHHRRAAHHZZYY!"

Natsu charged, flames flickering in his already clenched fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled.

Insane Asylum merely smirked and held up an unwavering hand. "Insanity distortion." He muttered. As Natsu's flaming fist met Insane's palm, the fire swirled around like a bright, colorful illusion and then vanished into air as Natsu was flown backward into the ground.

"Eh?" He grunted as he rose up from the painful crash.

"Ehhheheeheeh I'm just warming up and you're already to the floor. How PITIFUL!"

"NO ONE QUENCHES MY FLAMES!" He screamed as he launched his next attack."Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Insane Asylum calmly waved his hand in Natsu's direction and countered,"Insanity Mirage." A wall of eye bending illusions and glittering colors appeared in front of the dragon slayer's flames, instantly stopping them midair.

"My… My flames… Died?" He wondered out loud as he looked at his hands, puzzled. Taking advantage of Natsu's confusion, Insane took the chance to attack.

"Psychic Twist- version 2." And he pointed in Natsu's direction. Natsu immediately fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"N... No… No! Argh!" he screamed as he tried to fight against Insane Asylum's power. Magic was instantly starting to come out of him, and he was, slowly, being drained of life.

"HahahahHAHAHAhahaha looks like you won't be saving everyone this time little hero." He replied scornfully.

Natsu struggled against the magic. "Lucy…. LUCY! I can't stop! She's not healed yet… Agh!" he keeled over and coughed up blood. He might die soon if he doesn't fix this now. "She… She won't be saved unless… He's gone… HER LIFE DEPENDS ON ME!" and at once the magic that swirled around him was sucked back into him.

"What is this? No one's ever survived-" Insane Asylum stuttered.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu roared as he charged at him. The impact was so immense the guild shook. His opponent stood no chance as he crumpled to the floor. The force also affected Natsu, who was knocked to the floor as he passed out.

When he woke up, he found his wounds were all gone (thanks to Wendy.) He walked outside, and found everyone trying their best to ignore Lucy's continuous screaming. It was driving them _crazy!_ And whenever someone tried to touch her, she would snarl like a beast and scratch them.

"She's still not back? But I defeated him!" Natsu protested.

"I guess it truly can only be cured by happiness." Replied Levy with a depressed tone.

Nervously, Natsu went over and lightly touched Lucy's shoulder. Almost immediately, to Natsu's and everyone's surprise, her eyes lit up and she exclaimed animatedly, "Natsu you're back!" She had almost seemed normal for a second.

"Listen," she said in a loud whisper, "everyone is afraid of me. They hate me. They think I'm crazy, but I don't know why. Even Levy and Mirajane believe the lies. Take me home. Take me home. Take me home. TAKE ME HOME! NOW!"

Natsu winced at her pleas. Sighing, he asked Makarov permission to take her home. Half of the guild jumped up, protesting.

"You can't take her! What if she gets loose and runs away?" Several agreed to this statement.

Makarov raised his hand for them to sit and quiet down, and slowly nodded his head at Natsu. In reply, Natsu nodded back and carried Lucy over his shoulder to her house. It took him a while to get the door open with out breaking it apart. He can't just slip through the window with Lucy on his back.

He set her down on the bed. _**Now what do I do?**_ He looked over at her.

"Natsu, do you hate me too?" she asked, breaking the silence. The sentence shocked him. "Hate hate hate filled world…." She said, in a whisper that was barely audible. "I'm alone, I want to die… Hit me, hit me, hit me, hit me…."

All Natsu could do was watch painfully. Where did the Lucy he knew go? That stellar spirit mage, who followed him everywhere. At times she would complain for hours, yet other times she showed extreme courage, and she would never give up. She was easygoing, and the only thing on her mind that she would worry about was her rent. It was fun teasing her and watch her expressions, and she always made the mission fun and exciting in her own special way. Where did all that go? Now what could he do? It was then that Levy's words echoed through his brain, mentally slapping him repeatedly. How should he know what would make her happy? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Natsu," she said, smiling, but with her voice contradicting her smile as it started to tremble and tears ran down her cheeks. "Save me Natsu….."

He couldn't stand it anymore. No more of this! He grabbed Lucy by the wrist and held her down. "STOP IT LUCY! STOP IT!"

She only responded with, "I want to go home… I hate everyone. And they hate me anyways. I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!" Different emotions were flickering across her face.

"STOP IT LUCY! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" he couldn't help but yell at her. This wasn't like him, and this wasn't how he was. This wasn't how _she_ was either. _**Why wouldn't she turn back to normal, like all the other girls? What did the others do to make them happy?**_ But instead he felt powerless. He never made the plans. That was _her_ job. All he did was barge in and beat up people. He felt as if there was nothing he could do. She was driving him crazy!

"NATSU HATES ME, NATSU HATES ME!" She screamed. "Natsu hates-," she couldn't continue. By now his mouth was already over hers. And he wouldn't stop either. He actually wasn't planning to kiss her. He just wanted her to shut up! He just couldn't think of having to listen to _that_ the rest of his life. He was so worried over this thought that he didn't notice she had already relaxed and come to her senses. He just wouldn't stop. Natsu would break down if this didn't work. He didn't even notice her shifting uncomfortably underneath him. He didn't know how much time had passed. Besides, although he couldn't explain why, or what it was, he liked this feeling. It was like something was controlling him from the inside, making him want more. _**What's going on?**_

Lucy had come to her senses a long time ago. She was incredibly tired, and wanted to fall asleep. She slowly recalled a horrible feeling, a mix of every emotion she had ever had inside of her. She also remembered Natsu's pained expression as she continued to scream something she couldn't quite remember. _**What did I tell him? What did I do to him?**_She then realized her was on top of her._**What was he doing?**_It then hit her. He was kissing her. _**WAIT A MINUTE, NATSU'S KISSING ME?! There's no way he would-! WHAT?!**_

She tried to speak, but she couldn't, he wouldn't listen to her. She shifted uncomfortably, when she remembered Levy's words. _**Natsu's my happiness? This is what makes me happy?**_Her brain tried to process it all, but she kept denying it. It was all too weird for her. At first, she wouldn't admit to herself that this childish boy who relied on only instinct, was her happiness. But she realized that she didn't _want_ him to stop. What had gotten over him? What had gotten over HER?

Finally, Natsu came back to his own senses. He pulled back. "Lucy? Please tell me you're back. Please!" The look of hope on his face made Lucy laugh. Her laugh made his ears go crazy with a weird sort of sensation.

"Yeah I'm back," she said smiling, but with a tired tone. He knelt next to her, ecstatic that she was back. Then, realizing how much time had gone by and how tired she must be, he carried her back to the guild, with her in his arms. He felt a new type of feeling- a different type of pride. He wondered why…. It didn't quite occur to him that she was his love until later on.

When he got back, Mirajane and Wendy immediately rushed over and took Lucy with them to take care of her. By now, Erza had come back from her job and had been informed on what had happened.

"Is she-?" Erza asked cautiously. She had become quite fond of the spirit mage.

"Yeah she's fine." Natsu replied, meekly.

The whole guild rejoiced. Gray came up to Natsu, with a playful smile on his face.

"Hey what took you so long? Didn't do anything pervy to her, did you, slanty eyes?"

"WHY YOU-!" Gray and Natsu fought- like those two idiots usually do.

Later that evening, all the girls were back to their normal selves. And boy, were they happy. Almost all of them drunk until they were drunk, except Cana of course.

"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA!" rang throughout the whole building as Gray kept turning away, blushing, with no mercy from Natsu's side. "Gray-sama, take me home please~!" she cried loudly, so the whole guild could hear.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF?" he replied, burning beet red.

"But Gray," she replied sweetly in her drunken stupor, "what if Mr. Crazy comes back? I can't defend myself in this state, and then you'll have to kiss me, as passionately as last time~!" Laughter rang everywhere. Gray slammed his head repeatedly against the table, and Erza patted his back smiling triumphantly.

"Fine then! I give up!" Gray said, with a weak voice, and the two got up. As they were walking back, you could see Juvia linking arms with Gray, while she was saying something to make him blush.

Lucy was incredibly tired. By now, it was so late at night Natsu and she was the only ones left. Natsu yelled out to Happy saying he'll meet him home, and was answered with a familiar, "Aye!" They walked home together, and the whole time Lucy was wobbling on the sidewalk. As he opened the door to her apartment she instantly said what he was thinking.

"Confused about it, aren't you?" she smirked.

"Ahahaha….. Yeah…." He sat down in his normal spot. "Maybe we should forget about this?" he said, hoping she would comply.

"I'm not forgetting this. Ever." She said, smiling at him.

"Alright, you win!" and he leaned in. He had given up to the stellar spirit mage, who held the key to his heart.

In the distance, the silhouette of Insane Asylum could be seen, as he turned and walked away.


End file.
